


be careful of whom you trust

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex abuses Reggie, Alex is a good friend, But also A little shit, Caleb isn't the WORST guy, First Kiss, Flynn is a good friend, Jealous Luke Patterson, Julie knows Alex's nephew, Luke Patterson is a Little Shit, Luke finds perfect harmony, Multi, Oop, Post-Canon, Why isn't that a tag?, luke is a puppy, so just typical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: “Oh my god! You can’t make fun of us for flirting with your mom anymore because you actually kissed Alex’s nephew.” Luke laughed for a moment more before freezing. “Alex has a nephew?”Caleb gets his hands dirty and helps Julie with the guitar while he's at it.Also Luke finds perfect harmony.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Still Standing Tall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 333





	be careful of whom you trust

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so nick is still possessed by caleb. 
> 
> i like to think that caleb isn't obvious and knows what he's doing. i also like to think that he isn't the WORST person. i feel like he would have a lot of respect for julie, actually.
> 
> anyways, yes, alex has a twin.
> 
> next part should be out tis weekend :)

Caleb stood in front of the mirror and ruffled the kid’s hair. He shook his head at the wardrobe choices, like the kid had so much potential and yet he wears fedoras. Don’t get him wrong, Caleb might’ve possessed a 16 year old kid and steal souls for a living, but that doesn’t mean he’s not gonna help this kid when he can. Like, Nick can surf, play guitar, sing, and isn’t horrible looking. This kid needs to open up, express his interests, and get a style change. 

Of course, he’ll need to go gradually. So today Caleb puts on a black tee with some old band on it, skinny jeans, and converse. This isn’t something Caleb would wear, but he’s aware of current trends. The other day, after giving those flowers to the girl, Caleb stopped at a store and bought some jewelry, makeup, and nail polish. He slid on some rings that would look nice with his newly black painted nails. He also added a silver chain around the kids neck.

Deciding it would seem too abrupt to add eyeliner, Caleb picked up the boy’s backpack and headed to the school.   
***

Julie closed her locker door and found Alex standing nervously next to it. Sighing, Julie pulled out her phone and put it next to her ear. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Alex started. “I was wondering if I could sit in, in your classes?”

Julie smiled softly and replied, “As long as you don’t go all visible, you can.”

“Thanks Jules!”  
***

The morning went swimmingly, it also helped that when Julie was asked to answer a question in science, Alex knew the answer.

Who knew he took honors chem?

Anyway, it was now lunch and Julie found Flynn sitting at their normal spot.

“Hey, slut,” Flynn greeted.

“Hey, bitch,” Julie responded. “Just so you know, Alex is here. He wanted the school experience- even though I’m almost positive he forbade Reggie from doing so the other day.”

“Hey,” Alex said. “He would not be able to leave you alone, I was doing it for your own good.” Julie just rolled her eyes and looked back over at Flynn, who was smirking. 

“Is Alex enjoying the gay perks or not flirting with your mom?” She asked.

Julie gave Flynn an unimpressed look as Alex scoffed. “As I was walking past the studio this morning, I could still hear them fighting over who’s fault it was. Personally, I’m just weirded out, not mad.”

“I get that,” Flynn responded. She perked up and gave Julie a suggestive look. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick, lady business.” Julie’s gaze followed Flynn as she fled the cafeteria. Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone and turned to Alex..

“Were Luke and Reg fighting when you left?” She asked.

“Nope! Silent treatment,” he responded before arching a brow. “Dance partner, 4 o’clock.” Julie had a slightly panicked expression as she glared at Alex before putting her phone away.

“Julie?” Said girl turned around and came face to face with someone.

“Nick?”

He smiled shyly before sitting down. “Yeah, I went down a wicked pinterest hole over the weekend. How about you?”

No, Julie did not blush before answering. “Just some band practice and a super weird discovery,” she chuckled nervously.

“What kind of ‘super weird discovery’?”

Julie sucked in her bottom lip before lying through her teeth. “My bandmates found an old picture of my mom and asked who my ‘super hot cousin’ was,” she laughed awkwardly. 

Nick just let out a disbelieving sound. “Well, I’m sure you’re not letting them live that down.”

“No way,” Julie smiled softly. “But I’m not that surprised considering I’m pretty sure Reggie, the bassist, has a crush on my dad,” she said jokingly. Both Alex and Nick laughed at that.

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Molina. But I have to go turn in a slip for an upcoming game. See ya later, superstar.” He got up and winked as he did finger guns before heading out.

Julie once more took out her phone and slowly turned to Alex who was sitting there with an impressed look on his face. “Oh my god,” she said.

Alex made eye contact, finally picking his jaw up off the ground. “You rejected that guy,” he asked in an incredulous tone. Julie worriedly nodded her head, looking panicked. “You done fucked up, Jules.”  
“I know,” she whispered.   
***

Julie walked into the studio with Alex and Flynn trailing behind her. Once they were sure nobody was near, Alex made himself visible so him and Flynn could talk about Nick.

“Like, he had game and looked hot,” Alex said to Flynn. Julie rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch.

Luke and Reggie made themselves visible as Luke asked, “Who’s hot?”

“Nick,” Flynn answered. At that, Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Dance partner Nick? The one who looks like his mom still dresses him?” Julie rolled her eyes at Luke’s outburst.

“He got a style change,” Julie said. “And he was like making me all blushy and it was like he didn’t even realize what he was doing! Our entire conversation I had butterflies.” Luke pouted at that and looked up at Alex who looked sheepish.

“I mean, he wasn’t even talking to me and I got butterflies, dude.”

Luke rolled his eyes and grunted. “Whatever, let’s just practice.” Julie and Flynn looked at one another questionably while Alex and Reggie shared knowing looks.

“Right on,” Alex said.   
***

Practice was a little awkward at first, but soon proved to be very productive. Flynn left halfway through, but not before throwing Julie a wink and a reminder that they had dance class tomorrow. Rolling her eyes, Julie flipped Flynn off as she left. 

“And I think that’s a wrap,” Alex said after their third run of Bright. “Jules, didn’t you have that history paper due Friday?” At that Julie jumped up and waved a quick goodbye before running up to the house. 

“So, what all happened at school today?” Luke asked. 

“Learning,” Alex replied with a smile as he stood up from behind his drum kit. “I’m gonna go pop into Carrie’s rehearsal for a few, don’t blow anything up.”

“We won’t,” Reggie promised. “Bye, daddy!” Reggie waved.

Alex turned around with an incredulous look on his face as Luke snorted. “Don’t ever, call me that again. Understood?”

“Why?” Reggie whined. “You sound so much like a dad when you say stuff like that!” Alex just sent him a death glare and poofed out. “Whatever,” Reggie mumbled. 

Luke cleared his throat and turned to Reggie. “Do you think Julie was lying about having a crush on Nick?”

Reggie smiled softly. “I think having a crush on someone and thinking they’re attractive are totally different things. And don’t worry, I’m sure you and Julie will work things out soon.” Reggie patted Luke’s shoulder. “You guys ooze chemistry, it'll be shocking if you guys don’t end up together.”

“Wait,” Luke said. “Do you think she knows I like her?”

“Absolutely not, dude.” Reggie plops down on the couch and grabs a piece of paper from his pocket. “For my help, here is Home Is Where My Horse Is. I expect you to have learned your part by Thursday.” Luke just huffs before poofing away. “Rude,” Reggie clicks.  
***

“Hey, superstar!”

Julie turned around and saw Nick waving his hand. “Hey, rockstar,” she giggled.

“Um, I kind of have a favor to ask you?” Nick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah, what is it?” 

“I’ve been taking piano lessons and my parents want me to play for them, could you help me with this one part?” Nick asked. “If not that’s totally fine, I’m just a little nervous.”

Julie smiled softly, “Of course. Can you come around after school?”

“Are you sure? I know your band’s in town,” Nick replied.

Julie raised her eyebrows, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be ‘visiting’. “Yeah, it should be fine. They wanted to go sightsee.”

“Cool,” Nick nodded awkwardly. “Well,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you in music, Molina.” Julie nodded, and if she was smiling maniacally- she wasn’t, okay?

“Oh-kay,” she chuckled awkwardly. When Nick started walking off, Julie banged her head against her locker. She was interrupted though by the tell tale sound of a ghost poofing in. “Oh Alex, thank go-” Julie stopped mid sentence when she realized it wasn’t Alex, it was Luke. “What are you doing here?”

“I was bored, wanted to sit in a few of your classes. Could be fun, ya know.” Luke winked.

Rolling her eyes, Julie responded. “As long as you don’t become visible and you don’t distract me.”

“Me? Distracting? Never!” Julie just gave him a look that said , ‘really?’, and turned to go off to class. “Wait up!”  
***

It was now 7th period, music class. Julie made her way to the second row and sat next to Flynn. 

“Hey lady, why the anxious face?” Flynn asked. 

“Nick is in this class,” Julie replied. “I’m not sure what’s going on between us. Hell, I’m not even sure who I like at this point.” Flynn nodded understandably. Luke perked up and rested his head on top of Julie’s.

“So who do you like?” Luke asked cheekily. 

“None of your business, casper,” Julie grounded out. Flynn turned to her friend with a question glance, mouthing ‘which one?’. 

“Luke,” Julie whispered. “Also, it’s about to become Julie and the Phantom because I’ve had it with straight boys.”

Flynn grumbled. “I feel you, that’s why I stick with the ladies.” Julie giggled as the teacher walked in.

“Hello class! For this next project, you will partner up with someone who has a different chief instrument than you. You and your partner will tutor one another and perform together at the end of the term. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads. “Perfect, go ahead and partner up!” 

Julie immediately turned to Flynn, but she had an apologetic face on. “Sorry, I was hoping to partner up with Lydia. I want some experience on the flute.” 

Julie smiled, “It’s fine. I’ll just partner up with Nick. I’m supposed to help him with the piano anyways.”

“Thanks girl,” Flynn got up and hugged Julie. “You’re the best, see you after class!” Julie just laughed and turned around to find Nick right behind her.

“Sorry, I was wondering if you would like to partner up?” He asked.

Julie smiled and nodded her head the same time Luke yelled, “No!” Julie subtly kicked his shin before going to sit beside Nick. “What instrument does he play anyways?”

Julie sucked in a breath before turning her attention towards Nick. “Your chief instrument is guitar, right?” She heard Luke let out a strangled sound at that.

“Yeah,” Nick chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’ll just focus on acoustic. Maybe we could do a little classical piece?” Julie nodded at that before she heard Luke poof out. 

"Sounds perfect," she deduced.

Her and Nick focused on what they could play and what times they could have lessons. Soon enough, the bell rang, announcing the end of the school day.

"My tia is picking me up today, just warning you she can get a little intense," Julie said as she and Nick walked outside.

"I'll be fine, Molina." Julie smiled and led him to where her tia usually parks when picking her up.

"Hey, tia! Hope you don't mind, but Nick and I have a project we were gonna work on," Julie said as she opened the car door.

"Of course, Julie." With that said, Nick climbed in next to Julie and gave an awkward smile. "Now, Nick was it? How do you know Julie?"

Nick cleared his throat before responding. "We've been in school together for years, and we're both in the music program. That's actually what the projects for, we have to give lessons to another peer."

"Interesting," Victoria mumbles and she pulled out of the parking space. "What will you be teaching Julie?"

"Uh, guitar."

"Ah," Victoria looked in the rear view mirror and winked and Julie. It didn't go unnoticed by Nick though, and they both blushed. "And I assume Julie will be teaching you piano?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Nick. Please call me Victoria or tia. Any friend of Julie’s is practically familia, darling." Nick sucked on his lips and worried his brows. 

“Of course.”

In all honesty, Caleb was starting to enjoy Julie’s company. She’s such a talented and bright young girl. It’s a shame she decided to get wrapped up in this ghost business. Even without the band, she would be sure to flourish in the limelight as a star. It also doesn’t hurt that she was beautiful.

Sigh. What a waste. 

Caleb was interrupted from his thoughts by Julie saying his name. “-re here!” Her smile could light up stadiums. Again, what a shame.

“Let’s get to work, boss,” Nick said as he stepped out of the vehicle. Julie blushed at that before leading him into the studio. 

Julie opened the doors to find her bandmates sitting quietly on the couch. Her heart dropped.

“Hey, Nick!” Luke waved. “What’re you doing here?”

Julie spoke before Nick could. “I could ask you the same thing. Weren’t you and the guys supposed to be sight seeing?”

“Why would we when we have the most beautiful sight right here!” Reggie asked cheekily.

“Leave, Reginald,” Julie grounded out.

“Okay, who told her my full name?” Reggie looked at Alex and Luke, both of whom shrugged their shoulders. “Doesn’t matter. Julie, Luke said that you wanted us here.”

Julie shot a look at Luke before speaking. “You guys told me you were sightseeing.”

“Pretty sure you just made that up,” Luke said. “Besides, we love to watch you work.”

“Only if you promise to keep to yourselves. Alex, you’re in charge.”

“But I’m always in charge,” Alex whined. “Why not Reggie, we all know you’re only worried about Luke anyways.”

“I’m not dumb. No way am I leaving Luke in the hands of Reggie, who- no offense, is struggling with his sexuality.”

Reggie let out a sound hurt. “Well we all know you’re having issues too, Molina.” Reggie’s eyes darted between Luke and Nick. “And we all know Alex is just your favorite because he hasn’t attempted to flirt with any of your family members, yet.”

Julie grabbed Nick’s hand and dragged him over to the piano. “Isn’t it amazing that the bar is that low?” Turning to Nick, Julie gestured around the room. “Where should we start?”

Nick smirked before speaking softly, “Wherever you want, boss.”

Luke sputtered and Julie quickly covered it up by saying, “We can start with some piano lessons then.” Nick gave her a smile as he sat down next to her on the bench.  
***

Lessons definitely could’ve gone better. Everytime Luke had the chance to, he would critique Nick’s playing.

“Luke, you don’t even play,” Julie would scold. And after Julie said that about three times, Luke enlisted Reggie to do so.

“No can do, dude. He’s actually really good for a newbie.”

Eventually, it was time for Nick to go home. After seeing him out, Julie barged into the studio with a mission.

“What the hell was that?” Julie demanded.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked innocently. 

“What’s your problem? Nick is my friend and you can’t handle the fact that I have other people I make music with,” Julie spit with venom. Luke stood there, aghast. He didn’t even realize that she would be so hurt from it.

“I’m, I’m so sorry Jules. I didn’t mean- I didn’t want to hurt you,” Luke replied.

“Yeah, well, you did. Goodnight.” Julie left the studio and made her way up to the house.

She collapsed onto her bed, not even attempting to change. Just as she was about to drift off, her phone dinged.

Nick - wanna come over to my place tomorrow for guitar lessons?

Julie - yeah, that sounds like a great idea  
sorry about them btw

Nick - don’t sweat it molina, they seem like a fun group

Julie - they literally made fun of you the entire time????

Nick - eh, could’ve been worse  
like reggie tho, seems like a cool dude

Julie - he feels the same way lol  
reg just loves meeting new people

Nick - sameee  
i feel like me and reggie would get along great lol

Julie - OHMYGOD YOU WOULD

Nick - lmfaoo, could i get his number?

Julie stared at the last message Nick sent before running down the stairs.

“Dad? Do you still have your old phone lying around?” Ray looked up at his frazzled daughter with an amused look.

“If this is about the boys, I used the money from the Youtube videos to buy them phones. Check the hall closet.” Julie jumped up and hugged her father.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Reggie was right, ‘best dad ever’!” Ray shook his head fondly as he watched Julie run to the closet.

Julie quickly grabbed one of the phones and found the number associated with it. Pulling out her own phone, she texted the number to Nick.

Nick - thx molina, ur the best!

Julie - np :)

Julie put her phone in her pocket and went into the garage to give the boys their phones. Opening up the studio doors, she started speaking. “So my dad got you guys phones. I’m still pissed at you Luke but-” Julie was cut short when she saw Luke at the piano and Reggie and Alex standing there with guilty expressions. “What?” She asked tentatively. 

“Luke went up to your room a few minutes ago to apologize, but you weren’t there,” Alex said. “So he decided it would be a good idea to go through your dream box.”

Julie stomach dropped. “What did he see?”

“Perfect harmony,” Luke said in a soft voice. He looked uncomfortable and Julie internally groaned. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you felt this way about Nick- you told me you didn’t.” Luke sighed. “But I should’ve known better Jules.” Luke finally looked up at her and she saw he had been crying. Panicking, Julie rushed to his side.

“No, no. It’s not about Nick. I would’ve told you if I did like him, okay? Don’t feel like you broke my trust that way, okay? I trust you with everything.” She hugged Luke and he held on tight.

“I’m sorry about going through your box. I was wondering if you wrote about how pissed you were at me.”

“I was mad, but not surprised. If anyone should teach me guitar it should be you guys.” Julie separated from Luke and looked between him and Reggie. “How about this, you two tutor me. Nick still has to give me lessons but that doesn’t mean you guys can’t help.” At this, Reggie jumped, then started speaking rapidly.

“Well, my specialty is the bass. Maybe this could be a Luke and you thing.”

“Are you sure,” she asked.

“Of course.” Julie smiled and muttered out a ‘thanks’.

They all came together for a group hug. “I love you guys,” Alex said.

“Us too,” Julie replied.

After a few more moments, they all separated. Luke cleared his throat and turned his attention to Julie. “So who was the song about then?”

Julie froze and chuckled awkwardly. “Boundaries?”

“Nope,” Luke popped. “You said you trust me with everything. Who is it about?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Julie retaliated.

This seemed to catch Luke off guard. “I’m your best friend, I’m supposed to know stuff like this.” He smiled victoriously. 

“No, Flynn is.” Luke put on his fake hurt face. 

“Then what does that make me?” Luke moved closer.

Julie sucked in a breath and answered with the utmost confidence. “My bandmates.” After a pause she added, “And three of my closest friends.” Luke smiled sadly and took a step back.

“Then why can’t we know who the song’s about?” He further pushed.

“Reggie and Alex already know, you doofus.” At this, Luke spun around to face his friends.

“What the hell?” Luke yelled.

“We promised not to tell,” Alex replied calmly.

“Why can’t I know?” Luke spun around to face Julie, this time an actual look of hurt on his face. 

“I’m just not ready to tell you yet,” Julie answered quietly. “Your opinion matters the most to me.”

Luke softened at this and stepped forward. Tilting her head up, he spoke softly. “I’d never judge you, Jules.” Julie could feel herself blushing. Averting her gaze, she sighed. Alex nudged Reggie and Julie could tell they were having a silent conversation before they poofed out.

“Please, tell me.” Luke spoke again, his hand still on her jaw.

Julie took a deep breath before looking Luke in the eye. “It’s a duet,” she answered.

He chuckled lightly and replied, “I could tell.”

Julie bit her lip and closed her eyes, steeling herself. “You’ve been saying how we should do a full duet together ever since the garage party.”

Luke looked confused. “And?” A look of understanding crossed his face, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Julie exhaled, averting her gaze.

“Are you still mad at me?” Luke asked. 

Julie focused her eyes back on him and rolled them. “I can never stay mad at you, no matter how much I want to.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

Julie knew she was blushing now. “I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Luke took that as his cue to lean in.

It was short, sweet. It was Luke’s first kiss that actually meant something, and it was perfect. Julie broke the kiss first. She giggled awkwardly, “That was definitely better than that time I kissed Alexander Ross in seventh grade, he’s gay now.” Luke laughed at that and pecked her forehead. 

They stood together, wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments before Luke came to a realization. “Ross? As in his father is Marco Ross?” Julie nodded slowly at that, confused.

“Yeah, Dr. Ross delivered me so me and Alexander kind of grew up together.”

“Oh my god, I remember him. Super smart dude, totally head over heels for Alex’s twin Alyssa.” Luke laughed, but Julie paled. 

“Alyssa Sinclair?”

“Yeah- oh.” Luke started laughing even harder.

“Oh my god! You can’t make fun of us for flirting with your mom anymore because you actually kissed Alex’s nephew.” Luke laughed for a moment more before freezing. “Alex has a nephew?”

“This just turned into the worst first kiss ever,” Julie groaned. 

Luke kissed her again, “I think it was perfect.”

Yeah… They’d tell Alex later.


End file.
